Complete Synergy
by Kanna37
Summary: Sequel to Synergy. Inuyasha finally gets the answer to his problems with his blood - and how to fix it. Shameless Inu/Kags fluff ensues.


**Complete Synergy**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: This is a direct sequel to my one-shot called Synergy. This one-shot will explore a continuation of one of the ideas in Synergy. Before reading this one, I recommend reading the first - you will understand this one a _lot_ better if you do.

---sSs---

Inuyasha flexed his leg muscles absently as he looked out over the village from his perch in a tree at its edge, his mind once again lost in thoughts.

They had finally defeated Naraku, after a days-long battle that had culminated inside the jewel itself with only he and Kagome present. She had had to find the correct wish to rid the world of the shikon - and she had.

The jewel, and Naraku, were both gone. It was over.

Once they'd all recuperated, things had calmed, though Kagome had been heartbroken to discover that the well was no longer functional, she hadn't been caught off-guard - they'd all known that it was a possibility.

She'd at least had a chance to say goodbye.

Now, however, the focus of the villagers and Kaede had shifted from celebrations over the defeat of the spider hanyou, to weddings - his and Kagome's, and Sango and Miroku's.

It had been decided to do both at the same time, thus saving everyone the need to plan two celebrations. When asked, he'd simply shrugged, saying it was fine with him. He really didn't care - he just wanted it done - he wanted Kagome as his wife, and as soon as possible.

That way, a certain stupid wolf would be forced to back off of what _wasn't _his - and _never_ would be. That thought sent a deep sense of satisfaction and pleasure through the hanyou.

_Mine, _his demon blood - and his human heart - hummed. _Yes. Mine. _

She was still the only thing his two halves agreed on. His blood had calmed greatly, although...

He scowled to himself. During that last battle, Magatsuhi had managed to possess him and he'd hurt his beloved. His demon blood snarled within him at that thought, protesting that it had _saved _their woman by pushing her away.

Inuyasha didn't argue the point; he and Kagome had already had this discussion. When he'd realized what he'd done, slashing her arm as he had, he'd been prepared to leave her for her own safety's sake, and she'd almost screamed his ears off.

But the point she'd made hadn't been lost on him - he'd been _possessed_ when he'd hurt her, and yet he'd still fought it and sent her away to keep her safe... much like she'd done to him when _she'd_ been possessed by both Tsubaki, and Menomaru.

She'd fought both possessions to try to warn him of what was happening, to try to keep him safe, and he'd done the same. No one else could have done any better.

He still felt guilty, but the fear that he would arbitrarily harm her had gone - yes, even his demon form had cared enough to try to get her away from possible harm inflicted by _his_ body - but through someone _elses_ will.

So that synergy thing that had led to Kagome being promised to him, actually did work... somewhat - his human and demon halves both wanted Kagome enough to work together to have her.

But it wasn't enough for the hanyou sitting in the tree at the edge of the village - while the two would work together for Kagome, they fought over everything else, and that still bothered him.

Because those damn half-demon kids from Horai were still way more unified in mind and heart than he was - and he was determined to figure it out.

If they could do it, so could he - or at least, he would find out the reason _why _his two sides couldn't find a better harmony than they had so far - why those little kids had surpassed him in this area.

Maybe it was time to find Myouga, and take a trip to visit Totosai tomorrow. He had a feeling that those two would have at least some of the answers that he was looking for.

---sSs---

"Oi, Totosai!"

Eyes bulging, the old swordsmith peeked out of his cave, then, on seeing Inuyasha, skittered over to him, grabbing at the hilt of the Tessaiga.

"What'd you do to my Tessaiga, Inuyasha?!" he screeched, as he attempted to get it away from the hanyou.

Inuyasha's brows lowered, and he smacked the back of Totosai's head. "Get offa me, you fool! I ain't done nothin' to Tessaiga! I'm lookin' for Myouga, and I know he likes to hide here with you. So where's he at?"

Totosai blinked up owlishly at the hanyou. "Eh, what? Myouga?" He scratched his head. "Well, he _was_ here, maybe he still is."

"Totosai," he snarled warningly, raising a fist to bop him again.

He stopped on feeling the tiny sting on his cheek that heralded the presence of his nuisance of a retainer, and instead opened his hand and smacked himself in the face, squashing the tiny flea at the same time.

Closing his claws around the flea's head, he picked him up and walked into Totosai's cave, and plopped down, waiting for the old demon to follow and sit as well before speaking.

"I got questions for you two old bastards, and you're gonna answer 'em this time, or I'll kaze no kizu you both, got it?" he growled warningly.

Totosai quailed, while Myouga whined, but both nodded.

"Master Inuyasha, you become more like your father every day," he stammered, wiping a tiny trail of sweat off his little head.

"Feh," he said disgustedly, "you two should just be glad I ain't like that icy bastard, Sesshoumaru, instead." Totosai paled, and Myouga agreed. They were both terrified of the current Western Lord.

"So, tell me what I want to know, and I won't go Sesshoumaru on your asses."

Myouga inhaled and folded his little arms across his chest. "Well, perhaps if you told us what it is you want to know, Master Inuyasha?"

The hanyou growled at the flea, but started talking, explaining the whole synergy thing, and all about Horai island, and the half-demon children that had lived there. Both demons listened, rapt - not much had ever been known for sure about _that_ place.

Finally, he got to his question, after explaining all the necessary background information.

"So... why is it that those kids, still little _kids_, can control their demon blood, and I can't?"

Myouga looked a bit confused for a moment. "Master Inuyasha, you've already answered your own question, have you not?"

"What the hell do ya mean by that?" he snapped.

"He means that you said, and I quote, 'the spiritual powers and the demon powers', stupid," Totosai blurted, then flinched, waiting for the pounding.

It never came - though it was looking close.

"Yeah..._ so_?"

Myouga sighed. "I can't believe no one caught this. The difference is this, Master... those half-demons all had one parent with spiritual powers - in other words, either a priest, or priestess, was one half of their blood. The reiki and youki in that case then _created_ that synergy in the half-demon offspring. However, your Lady Mother, Inuyasha, carried no spiritual powers, she was a hime, true, but she was only human."

Totosai finished for the old flea. "Your father's blood simply overpowers your mother's own, because her blood is merely human, without any portion of power in it."

Inuyasha flashed the swordsmith a suspicious glance; he was acting way too smart for the 'foolish old man' persona he liked to adopt, but then shrugged it off. Who cared if the old fart was occasionally smarter than he let on? He had other fish to fry right now - more_ important _fish.

"So you're saying that I'll never be able to heal the division in my blood - because my mother's blood is merely human, and because she held no reiki of her own to match father's youki."

Myouga stared at his young master for a few moments, noting the sudden drooping of his ears, then shook his head.

"Not at all, Master! Tell me, are you not marrying the Lady Kagome soon?" he asked.

"Yes..." he said, a narrow look of warning on his face. "Why...?"

"Are you planning to mate her in the tradition of your fathers, as well as honor her in the tradition of humans?"

"I... hadn't thought about it, why, Myouga?" he asked, becoming noticeably embarrassed and impatient - the flea knew it was time to start talking.

"Well, as mates, you would _share _each others powers, Master Inuyasha... in other words, she would complete you, and her reiki would provide the 'synergy' you were talking about - while your youki would extend her life somewhat, help her senses and make her a bit physically stronger. It is the sharing of power that marks a _true_ mating, my Lord," the elderly demon finished.

Inuyasha froze at the idea of Kagome as his synergy... he had been right all those months ago to call her that. He'd known he needed her... but hadn't realized just exactly how much, or how literally, until right this minute.

"So... explain this 'mating' stuff, and what I need to do," he said slowly, despite the reddened cheeks. "Don't leave anything out," he shook a heavy fist, "or _else._"

As always, the threat worked, and by the time Inuyasha left that cave, he knew everything he needed to.

Now, he just had to explain it to Kagome - and hope she would go for it.

---sSs---

When he arrived back at the village that night, he was greeted by a curious group of friends - they wanted to know what he'd needed to see Totosai so desperately - and suddenly - for.

"Oi! That's a discussion for only me'n Kagome right now." He grasped her hand and tugged. "C'mon, wench - we need to talk... it's really important," he said, locking his golden gaze with hers.

Mystified, she nodded and followed behind him as their friends watched, concerned.

The moment they were out of sight, Myouga, who had hitched a ride with Inuyasha, spoke up. "Don't worry, friends - it is nothing bad that Master Inuyasha wants to speak to the Lady Kagome about. In fact, it's something good!"

Kaede's brow rose. "And what might this 'something good' be, flea?"

"Ah, heh-heh... that is for my Master to explain when he wishes to do so. I merely sought to calm any worries you, as his friends, might have." The little flea clammed up tight, then, and after eyeing him for a moment, it became obvious to the monk and demon slayer that he wouldn't say another word about it, so they passed it off.

Kagome, on the other hand, was getting a little annoyed at being drug along behind her hanyou in such a manner, and finally yanked her hand free of his grip, though she continued to follow him.

She was about to ask where they were going, when she realized that they were heading towards the Goshinboku, and so maintained her silence, content to wait for him - at least, for a few more minutes.

Once they reached the great tree, he reached over and grabbed her around the waist and launched them into the branches, ignoring her startled shriek. The moment they were settled, he sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling contentedly into her hair and inhaling her scent.

For a few minutes, Kagome was content to just sit there, but finally, the need for some answers became overwhelming, and she pulled away a little to look him in the face.

"Okay, Inu... while the cuddling and all is nice, why don't you start explaining - like where you went today. You refused to talk about it earlier..."

He cocked a brow at her rather imperious tone, and scowled, but playfully. She was certainly no submissive little mouse. He wouldn't have been able to stand her if she were.

"I went to go see Totosai - I wanted Myouga, and you know that old flea - he's usually hangin' around Momo when he ain't buggin' me."

Kagome giggled at that - it was, sadly, true. Myouga was a complete coward, and since Totosai avoided danger religiously, it was easy enough to understand why the little nomi was usually to be found there.

"Okay... but why did you need to see him?"

Inuyasha sighed, then settled his back against the tree a little more comfortably. Tightening his grip around Kagome, he said, "I've still been thinkin' 'bout all that synergy stuff from a while ago, remember?"

She nodded; how could she forget? It's what had brought them together, after all.

"Well, it just bugs me. Those kids - they can do what I can't... completely reconcile both sides of themselves. Even though what Kaede and Miroku said back then helped, it wasn't _enough. _So... since obviously, concern about my blood was the reason I was left the Tessaiga, I thought maybe he might know something."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully; that had actually been a good assumption on his part. "So... did he have anything useful to say?"

Inuyasha snickered for a minute, then said, "Yeah, for once." He rolled his eyes as Kagome chuckled. "He pointed out something the rest of us missed - namely, that when Kanade was talking about the half-demon's she was talking about half-demon's who had a _priest or priestess _as one parent - because she was talking about _spiritual powers_. Normal humans don't have reiki."

Eyes widening, Kagome looked down as she considered that. "Wow... he was right - we _didn't_ catch that."

"He said that's the problem - my mother was just a human, so my father's blood overpowers hers. Those half-demon's though.... they were different, and that's why I have more problems with my blood."

She tapped her finger against her lip for a moment, lost in thought. _Does that mean Inuyasha will never be able to fully tame his blood? No... we'll find a way, I swear it! He deserves the peace that the rest of us have, not having to fear his own blood._

"We will find a way, Inuyasha, there has to be one to help you. Don't give up - I won't, I swear!" she vowed, her face solemn, serious. She knew how much this meant to him - he'd spent months thinking about this.

He flushed, pleased that she was so concerned - maybe she would be amenable to what Myouga had suggested. Marrying him was one thing - she would live her normal human life... but _mating_ was another thing entirely. It would change things for her, and there was no going back from this step.

That's why he was going to bring it up now - the weddings were still a week away, and that gave her time to think about it.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Myouga told me about a way for me to have the same thing, even though the blood of my mother wasn't a match for my father's..." he trailed off, and Kagome looked at him, noting the hesitancy in his voice.

"What is it, Inuyasha? You know I'd do anything for you... _is_ there something I can do?" He might be hesitant to ask her for her help, but she wasn't hesitant to give him anything he needed from her.

"Yeah... there is... but - it's a big thing, and once it's done, there's no taking it back."

"And? What is it?! Just tell me!"

"We're already getting married in the human fashion... but, if we were also to_ mate _in the demon fashion... it creates an exchange of powers - we would share each other's abilities and powers... giving me the reiki I'd need to complete the synergy between my two sides."

There... he'd finally gotten it out - and Kagome didn't look angry, she looked interested.

That was promising.

"Okayyy... so what does 'mating'," she blushed, because she knew what part of it meant, anyway, "entail for a youkai?"

He took a deep breath, _Okay, on to the next hurdle. _ "It's like I said... a sharing of each others powers and abilities. Most likely, you would gain some heightened senses from me, you'd heal quicker and wouldn't get sick easily at all..." he hunched his shoulders a little and looked away from her, "and you'd probably... well, _definitely_... gain my lifespan," he finished reluctantly. That was the sticking point for most humans who'd married demons - they didn't want to give up their mortality.

Inuyasha himself couldn't think of anything more wonderful in the entire world than literally being with Kagome his entire, long lifespan... but - it was very probable that that would be too much for her to contemplate.

"So... what's the problem? Sounds easy enough, why do you seem so worried about it?" she asked, frowning.

He was completely taken aback at her reaction. She was acting as if there was no question at all that she would do it. "Uhm... you mean, you'll do it? Just like that - you'd let me mate you? You'd outlive everyone you know... Sango, Miroku - well, not Shippo, at any rate, but..."

Kagome looked surprised. With a startled laugh, she said, "What's so shocking about that? You'll be my husband, my... mate. Of _course_ I want to be with you as long as I can - in fact, that was the one thing that almost made me back out of being with you at one point," she looked guilty as he shot her a pole-axed look.

"I didn't want to die and leave you alone. And as for outliving Sango and Miroku... think about it, Inuyasha... you've seen where I'm from. Sango already looks almost as old as my mother! In my time, we all live a lot longer than they do here, so I probably would have outlived them all, anyway. But this way, I wouldn't die and lose the most important person - _you_!"

He stared at her, his heart in his eyes. _She wants to be with me... always... just like she said. _

"Kagome," he breathed, wonder in his voice... "You know that I love you more than anything in this world,_ don't you_?" he asked in a low, solemn tone, his eyes wide and unblinking. "You... you mean _everything_..." he trailed off, and pulled her back into his chest.

Holding her as tightly as he could get away with, not letting her look away, he held her trapped in warm golden eyes as he lowered his head and kissed her. Chaste, sweet, loving, this kiss wasn't about passion - it was about _adoration._

He worshipped her - and he was showing her just how much with the innocent, but loving, touch of his lips on hers.

Kagome absolutely melted. Being kissed by Inuyasha, while he was still looking at her, was the most touching, intimate thing she could ever imagine. She could see all the way to the bottom of his soul - both the light, and the dark side of him, and she knew he could see the same in her.

When he pulled away, he was breathing a bit heavily - not because of desire - but because of _love_, and the fact that she loved _him_, at all, let alone as much as she obviously did.

It was more than he'd ever hoped to have, and he would hold onto the gift that was Kagome with both hands and refuse to ever give her up - not even in death.

With a deep, contented sigh, he tucked her head under his chin and stroked her silky hair softly, thrumming deep in his chest.

Kagome found her eyes beginning to droop with that sound, it was soothing and comforting, and so, snuggling deeper into her beloved hanyou's chest with a small smile, she allowed it to send her into sleep...

She dreamed of days and nights with Inuyasha - a lifetime of joy.

_Just one more week until she's mine forever, _crossed Inuyasha's mind as he, too, drifted off, holding tightly to the only thing in this world that had ever offered him hope.

---sSs---

It was done.

The weddings were over, the vows spoken - now it was time to move on with the rest of their lives.

It was just noon, and the celebrations were starting to pick up - food and sake being passed freely, and music and dancing giving the whole village an excuse to lay off of working in the fields for one day.

Inuyasha had other plans, however - he and his new wife wouldn't be staying long, because they had a bit of journeying to get where he wanted them to go.

Sango, and her new husband, the lecher, also had travel plans... they were going back to the old slayer's village. She had been, after all, the daughter of the headman of the village, and as such, her and her brother inherited all the village's wealth - and its land.

Shippo and Kohaku would be staying for a week with Kaede, and then their respective family members would return to gather them, and their belongings, so that they could start their new lives together.

Kagome had no idea where she and her new husband would be living - he obviously had plans, but had refused to speak of them to her, merely telling her it was a surprise anytime that she asked in the days leading up to the wedding.

She was beginning to hate the word 'surprise'.

So now, here they stood, wedded, and making their goodbye speeches before they all left to head their respective directions, and she was practically dying of anticipation.

Not only was she finally going to see her new home, but once they arrived, her new husband would mate her in the youkai traditions of his fathers - and he would be able to tame his blood with her help - making himself complete for the first time in his life.

It was going to be a busy night...

As the villagers all cheered and yelled out last minute well wishes, Inuyasha turned his head and presented his back to his new wife. "Well, c'mon, then, wench - we've got a ways to go!"

Exasperated, she huffed at him, but then she grinned and hopped on, waving to Sango and Miroku who were climbing aboard Kirara and getting ready to take off.

"See you guys in a week - have fun and be safe!"

The slayer and monk waved back, then took to the skies, and Inuyasha grabbed her thighs, then bolted forwards, and within moments, the village lay far behind as he hit top speed almost immediately.

Kagome grinned from her spot on his back - he was obviously in a hurry, and she was so excited to see where they were going she could hardly wait. Hopefully, wherever it was wouldn't be too far from the village... she didn't want to leave Kaede completely alone, especially as she was getting on in years.

And the Goshinboku... and the well. Those places were so important to her - to both of them.

With a sigh, she nuzzled her face into his silver locks. _My...husband. I've waited for this day for so long - and never really hoped that it would come. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that... husband._

As the time passed, though, her eyes grew heavy, and she drifted off to sleep, comfortable and warm in Inuyasha's grip as he ran into the afternoon to get them to their destination.

She woke from her gentle sleep when the wind generated by his speed disappeared, and he came to a halt, slowly letting her slide down his back until she was resting on her feet and stable.

Looking around the field they stood in, she took note of the lake behind them, then glanced at her hanyou. He was staring at the tree up ahead of them with a stone at the base marking a certain spot...

"My mother," he said softly, nodding towards the stone. "I wanted to bring you here to meet her." He glanced at her, a sad smile on his face. "I wish you could have met her in life... she would have liked you."

_Oh, Inuyasha..._

Gently taking his hand, she led him towards the tree, and went to her knees when they reached it, bowing her head and saying a prayer for the woman who had given birth to her beloved hanyou.

With a sidelong glance, she realized that he was also praying for his mother.

_I wish I could have met you, too. Your son is such an amazing person, that I know you had to have been just as wonderful. You gave him enough love in the few short years you had with him, that it protected his soul until I could come and love him, too._

She reached out and touched the stone with one dainty finger. _And I promise you, Izayoi-hime, that I will always cherish your son, and that as long as I live, he will always be loved._

She sighed, and smiled - there was a sense of peace here, and she knew that his mother had heard her.

"What are you thinking?" came the softly voiced question, and Kagome slipped him a quicksilver glance.

"That your mother is glad to see that you've found someone to love you, and that you're happy. Don't you feel the peace here, too?"

He looked up at her, then, and smiled. "Yeah... thanks, K'gome. It means a lot to me that you were willing to stop here and visit mother with me."

He stood, and held out his hand, pulling her up and leading her away from the tree. "And now... it's time to see our home, Kagome. It's my inheritance, you could say. The land here is mine, since it's technically part of my forest, and I found the ruins of my mother and father's house here - I rebuilt it, just for us."

Her eyes widening, Kagome stared at him in wonder, and then at the little house that came into view, sitting against the side of a small hill, right near the shore of the lake - with his mother's tree still in sight. She knew that this had to mean everything to him - to build their home here, where his mother and father had been together.

It was a beautiful little house - bigger than the villagers huts, but not as large as her home in the future, it was absolutely perfect - because he'd built it himself. She turned to look at him with shining eyes, but before she could say anything he pulled her inside.

"I used all the things that my mother left for me to decorate the house - it looks like it did when she was alive... I hope you like it, but if you want to change anything," he said, uncertain now, "I'll understand."

'No! Inuyasha... it's beautiful! And that it looks as it did when your mother was still with you, that's special. I would never want to change that!"

He grinned at her, and tugged her hand. "Well, let's see everything before you decide for sure, wench. C'mon!"

He took her on a whirlwind tour of the seven room house, from the main room, to the cooking area, three bedrooms, and even an indoor bathing room with a huge copper tub and large fireplace for boiling the water. The last room was for storage - and had quite a bit already inside. It was obvious that Inuyasha's parents had been wealthy - and that it had been protected for him.

The main bedroom, though, the one he'd set up for them, was stunning. Large, airy, it was perfect, and in the center of the room there lay a huge, overstuffed futon, complete with fluffy pillows scattered over the whole thing. She had to admit, she was glad he'd not provided the traditional wood-block pillows - she'd never be able to use those.

"So... what do you think?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled brilliantly at him, so much love in her eyes that it lit the room brighter than the noonday sun. _Who needs candles and sunlight, _the dazed male thought, _when they have Kagome?_

"I love it, Inuyasha. I totally and completely love it - just like I totally and completely love _you._"

Almost in shock, he was so happy, he slowly moved to stand before her, reaching up a hand and pressing his palm to her cheek. It bit into his heart when she closed her eyes immediately and pressed back into his calloused flesh with a happy sigh.

"_Everything_, Kagome - that's what you are," he whispered. "You saved me - first from that arrow and the tree, and then from Kikyou and hell... but most of all, you saved me from a dead and lonely life of hatred and fear."

His thumb traced her eyebrow, then over her delicate cheekbone. "That's why you're everything. You filled up all the lonely, hurt places inside me - and you've even given me the chance to bind my demon and human sides together - you really _are_ my synergy. I'm going to spend the rest of our lives giving you everything - anything you could possibly want or need."

Kagome couldn't even answer all that - he took her breath away, so she did the only thing she could think of - she stepped back and loosened her obi, then pulled it away... and let her kimono fall to the floor, leaving her bare before him save for her undergarments.

With a nervous, but loving smile, she said, "Make me your mate, Inuyasha. Take everything you need from me - everything I am is for you. It always has been, from the moment I saw you pinned to the Goshinboku."

His breath caught in his throat, and he thought his heart stopped beating for a moment as he froze - she was beautiful. It wasn't that he hadn't seen women that were more technically beautiful - in a way, his Lady Mother had been an acclaimed beauty in her own right.

But Kagome... it wasn't just the outside. She was a very attractive female - but it was her _soul _that made her outshine even the most beautiful woman that ever lived. And that someone so pure, so loving, wanted him, _loved him_...

It humbled him. He would spend all his life worshipping her - starting right now.

Finally getting his body back under control, at least a little, he stepped forward again, and pulled her to him, sliding his arms around her, he hugged her. She was nervous, he could feel the tension in her frame, and he tried to soothe that, humming to her and rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"It's okay, K'gome," he murmured. "To be nervous, I mean. I'm really nervous, too."

She pulled her face back and looked up at him, and he drowned in her eyes. Tilting his head, he took her mouth, plundering it as he would soon plunder her body. She didn't resist; instead, she fought his tongue for dominance, desperately wanting to run her tongue over his fangs - to her, the feel of them was erotic.

He let her explore his mouth for a few moments, then he took control, and pushed her tongue back into her own mouth and proceeded to taste every inch of her sweetness.

After a few minutes, they were forced to part - both needing air, but neither really wanting to stop. He rested his forehead against hers, his hands still moving over her back as he caressed her soft body. Unable to keep still, his lips soon began to wander, quickly drawn to her neck.

When she tilted her head back and to the side for him, he growled - his youkai blood screamed at the vision before him.

She looked, tasted, and smelled everything beautiful to him, and he was steadily becoming more and more heated as she offered everything that she was, to _him_, and no one else.

As he continued to nibble and lick her neck, one hand came away from her back and began ripping his own clothes from his body - he was far too overheated... the clothing had to go.

When Kagome realized what he was doing, she eagerly started helping him - she wanted to see him in all his glory instead of covered by those shapeless garments he always wore.

What she uncovered took her breath away - he was perfection personified.

Sun-kissed skin faded gently into the paler skin that was always covered, skin that was stretched taut over muscles that looked equivalent to a strong human males - but were not. He was much, much stronger than any human, and that aura of unrivaled strength turned her on to no end.

He'd used his great strength to save her so many times - and now he was tempering it to pleasure her, instead. As his lips wreaked havoc on her neck and began to move lower, her knees buckled. Once more, he was there to save her, as he swept her into his arms and carried her to the futon, sweeping the blankets out of the way to gently, reverently, lay her down.

He hovered over her for several seconds, caught up in the moment and overwhelmed that something like this was even happening. He'd always expected to live - and die - alone... so this was more than a dream come true.

Kagome watched him watch her with a slight smile - but was startled when he groaned and almost fell on her like a starving man... his control was gone, and he _needed _her - now.

His hands and mouth were everywhere, and the bra and panties that she had on suddenly went winging across the room. She was so turned on that she didn't even think to protest the snipping of her bra - all she could focus on was the heat of his mouth as he made his way someplace no man had ever been.

When he finally touched that heated place, she arced up off the bed fiercely with a choked, startled scream - she'd had no idea it would feel like _that._

Inuyasha was in heaven.

For Inu, scent and taste were everything - and he was sure as hell enjoying the taste of his wife's arousal. Lapping at her like the dog he was, he couldn't help the surge of pride that went through him at her reaction - she was _obviously _enjoying what he was doing to her, inexperience on both their parts notwithstanding.

It was rather painful, however, he noted - at least for him, because his manhood was so hard that it felt like he was going to explode - it actually got a whimper out of him. He was glad that Kagome was too far gone to hear it, though - she'd just feel guilty and tell him to take her now so _he_ could avoid pain.

He wasn't stupid, though, even if this was his first time - he knew that it would hurt _her_ worse for her first time than his arousal was hurting, and he wasn't about to let something like that happen - so he'd pleasure her first... he'd get his later.

With that thought in mind, he began to concentrate his efforts on the tiny pearl just above the entrance to her body with his tongue, and used his fingers to carefully begin to prepare her body as much as possible for his girth, starting with one, then moving to two, and then three fingers, stretching her channel.

Kagome was gone - there were no thoughts in her head, only feelings as she writhed beneath her husband and called out to him with breathless, throaty cries that had she but known it, only increased his desire even more.

The sounds she was making were driving him just as insane as her taste, and he was almost ready to cry - he really hoped she was just about ready to cum, because if she didn't, _he_ was gonna - and he wouldn't even have to take her to do it.

Finally, just as he was ready to break, she went wild, screaming his name to the heavens and sobbing aloud in ecstasy as she bucked up into him one last time before slumping back onto the futon, sated - for the moment, anyway.

He grinned almost ferally as he moved up to hover over her again, his lips still wet with her passion. "I guess I did okay, then," he said with a cocky smirk, "if all that screaming and bucking around was anything to go by."

She opened dazed eyes and glared playfully up at him, before reaching one hand down and boldly grabbing his erection in her hand, stroking it firmly. His eyes widened immediately and he groaned helplessly as she touched it.

She smiled wickedly; he wrenched away from her grip, and slid his hardness into position against her softness. The moment he made contact, both stilled, she lost the smile, and they both stared into each other's eyes solemnly.

His head lowered, and he closed his eyes, trying to regain a little bit of control. After a moment, teeth gritted, he managed to gasp out, "One last time, K'gome... are you _sure_ you want to do the mating?"

She nodded firmly. "Do it, Inuyasha - take me as wife and mate. I don't care that it's gonna hurt," she said as she noticed he was trying to get more words out. He was really hurting, and Kagome wasn't having that, so with no warning, she pulled him down into her as she thrust upwards, not stopping until he was buried all the way inside.

Inuyasha grunted as he hit her barrier and popped it before bottoming out, repeatedly murmuring, "Sorry," over and over into his lover's ear as she stiffened in shock around him.

Even knowing that she was in pain, he couldn't stop the moan that came from his throat - nothing had ever felt this good. Being inside her was... well, you could say what you wanted 'til the sun turned blue, but no one could hide the reaction of their body. If she really _hadn't _wanted this, he'd have known it. You didn't get this wet and make _those _sounds by accident.

With a shuddering sigh, Kagome's muscles began to loosen, and she opened her eyes, staring up and into eyes darkened to old gold and warm honey. He was so beautiful... and then her eyes were inevitably drawn to white puppy ears that twitched nervously atop his head, and she reached up with a smile and began stroking them from base to tip.

That wrenched a low growl from deep in her hanyou's chest, and his hips jerked, forcing more of his length to butt up against her cervix. He shuddered, she hissed, and he pulled away, then thrust back in... and suddenly, the two found themselves moving in unison in a rhythm that quickly had the both of them crying out ecstatically.

Kagome's hands fell away from his ears as they began moving, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding her husband hard to her as though she was afraid he'd disappear if she let go.

Inuyasha growled as her hands swept down his back, her dull nails scraping his skin and sending a major flush of pleasure all through his almost overstimulated body. He'd never known anything so pleasurable - most of his life, people touching him had meant pain, and that this woman, this lovely woman laying beneath him wanted to touch him to give him _pleasure_, was, in and of itself, a source of pleasure above and beyond the physical one that came from sex.

All in all, this coming together was overwhelming on both the physical and the spiritual for the young hanyou - and it was just as equally overwhelming for his wife - and soon-to-be mate.

She couldn't hold back the tears at the sight of her beloved Inuyasha's obvious enjoyment of her - that she was the one that had that expression of passion and desire on his face, to her, was the biggest turn on - his pleasure fed hers, so that every thrust, every withdrawal, had her panting out her love and desire for him, over and over.

She never wanted him to forget who it was that she loved and wanted.

He never would, either - Kagome was plenty vocal about what he was doing to her, what she was feeling because of him, and how much she loved him. And as his end started to come on him, though he tried valiantly to hold it back for her pleasure, she urged him on, getting louder, and dragging her hands all over every part of his body she could reach hoping to push him over the edge... and she succeeded.

With a pained cry, his smooth rhythm became jagged, and he thrust frantically against her before his hips snapped tightly to hers and he cried out, impassioned. His climax triggered hers, as his heated seed hit the walls of her womb in several long sprays, brushing against some sensitive place deep inside that she hadn't known existed.

In the moment that his hips snapped to hers, his youki rose up, and Kagome's reiki followed, twining together, and then diving back into each other's body - youki into Kagome, and reiki into Inuyasha, binding each person to their other half as their climaxes raged and their powers surged and weaved into and out of them...

When the two woke from their momentary loss of consciousness, they were still clenched tightly together, panting for air and trying to come down off their high.

It took a few minutes, but as Inuyasha's breath began to come easier, he pulled away a little from his mate and wife, and rolled them both over onto their sides. As the motion caught Kagome, she opened her eyes to look at him with a smile - and froze.

"Uh... Inuyasha... are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Feh... 'course I am, wench. After _that_, I'm great... how 'bout you?" he asked, a slightly lecherous look in his eyes.

Kagome reached up a hand to his cheek and traced the line of it, a look of wonder in her eyes. "I'm fine," she said absently, "but you... are you _sure_ your okay? 'Cause your crests are showing..." she trailed off as he shook his head, surprised.

"Really? I wonder why?" he mused. "Damn... I guess we could really use that flea right about now - too bad he's nowhere to be found, as usual."

Kagome ran gentle fingers through his bangs. "Do you feel any different? I mean... mating like we did was supposed to have an effect on your demon and human sides, right?"

He looked thoughtful. "Yeah... it was." He frowned lightly as he thought about it. "Well... I feel really, really calm right now - but I don't know if that's a side effect of what we just did," he leered down at her playfully, and she smacked his arm, "or if it's something else. Are the crests still showing?"

She nodded as he pulled away, finally, reluctantly, and sat up, looking around for her clothes. Wrinkling her nose, she decided to grab a towel from her bag and clean herself up a little first - then she remembered the baby wipes she still had a few of and reached for those instead.

"They are, though nothing else looks any different. Usually, when your demon comes out to play, your fangs get sharper and longer, and so do your claws, along with the red eyes. This time, it's only the crests."

Inuyasha was pretty much already dressed by this time, as was Kagome, so when she raised a hand and smacked herself in the cheek, Inuyasha didn't immediately go ballistic and kill the flea for seeing his wife naked.

Instead, he began threatening to kill him for stealing a bite to eat from his mate as he stomped out of the room and out the front door of the house.

"You little bastard! What have I told you about staying away from Kagome! Feh!"

Myouga popped himself back into shape and hopped up onto his master's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Master Inuyasha - but it was a long trip, and I was hungry! Fleas have to eat, too, you know!"

The hanyou growled half-heartedly as Kagome laughed, but said, "Fine - but if ya gotta, then steal a meal from me - leave Kagome out of it. I don't want nobody else but _me_ to know how delicious she is."

"_Inuyasha_!" she hissed, embarrassed. He grinned at her, then plucked the now grossly enlarged flea from his flesh and held him up.

"So... what the hell ya doin' here, anyway, Myouga? Don't you have anything better to do than peep? Keh... keep that up, and people are gonna start thinking you're Miroku."

Myouga glared at him indignantly as Kagome snickered. "I am not a voyeur, Master Inuyasha," he said, nose in the air, "and I can't believe you would accuse me of such. Especially as I am only here to make sure the mating worked as it should have."

He eyeballed the crests on Inuyasha's cheeks, and then took in his demeanor, and nodded.

"It appears to have worked - you didn't go into seizures at my presence and try to kill me for touching the Lady Kagome, which means your temper is more stable, and your crests are present, which means your demon is, too." He turned to Kagome and bowed from the waist as he stood on his master's hand. "I am most pleased, Lady Kagome - your reiki has finally healed the division in Lord Inuyasha's blood. You will immediately see the benefits of this - his youkai strength is now fully tempered by his human heart."

Kagome grinned happily at her new mate, who grinned back. "Yeah... well I guess that's a good thing for you, flea - now the only one you have to worry about killin' you is Sesshoumaru - and I don't think something like this will work on him. 'Sides... who'd want to mate an ice cube like him, anyway?"

The little flea shook his head as Kagome laughingly reprimanded her male, and made his farewells. He wanted to head back to Totosai's, and Momo - at least the cow didn't smack him everytime he needed a meal.

He looked heavenward for a moment as he got comfortable on his crow after waving to the happy couple, then looked back down, and sighed as he watched his young Master chase his new mate back inside the house. _Well, My Lord, at least Inuyasha is now taken care of. He's happy, loved, and has a purpose in life..._

_Someone to protect._

_And now he can without fighting himself and his blood every step of the way. I don't think you could have done any better yourself._

With a gust of wind came his answer...

_Indeed, little servant, you have done well - this Inu no Taisho is pleased._

---sSs---

A/N: And there you have it - the final part to Synergy. I know I mixed canon and non-canon when I described his house as belonging to his parents and he rebuilt it, but I say why not? Noting about their living circumstances is really ever mentioned in canon, so I took liberties.

Anyway... hope everyone enjoys this bit of fluff with light lemon flavoring...

Amber


End file.
